


Lights Out

by Quietmouse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietmouse/pseuds/Quietmouse
Summary: When one door closes another opens, but are you willing to go through that door?





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Sombra.  
> Sorry for any errors.

Sombra had her eye on you for some time, a former member of Overwatch who knew every secret that wasn’t online, information that she had no access to. It had taken her two months to figure out your schedule from your odd midnight snacks to the random visits to your neighbors, she knew everything. 

She sat in the abandoned apartment next to yours, waiting until she knew you were taking your shower. Sombra counter quietly listening until she heard the rush of water. With ease she snuck in, setting up a chair and some rope for when you returned. This was easy for her, though the hard part would be actually getting the info.  
She hid back in the shadows, waiting until you came back out.  
\--------------  
You came out only wearing a towel, something you rarely did but you were tired. As you walked past your kitchen you noticed the chair out of place. Your gut was telling you to run, to get away and grab your gun, but you didn’t. Instead, you walked up to it, grabbing to move it, only to be met with a pair of hands on you.  
\--------------  
Sombra’s plan had worked perfectly, and she was glad you fell for it. She wasted no time in jabbing your side and pushing you quickly into the chair. Her hands worked quickly almost like magic in trying you up.  
\--------------  
Everything happened so fast, you had no time to react until you were tired up and the pain in your side slowly growing. It took you a moment to see who your attacker was, but as soon as you noticed the purple LED lights, you knew right away who it was. 

“Sombra,” You whispered, watching her lean against the counter. “What brings you here? Are you finally going to kill me?” 

Sombra chuckled, turning on the lights to see the fear in your eyes.  
“Not everything I do involves killing. I’m here to make you a deal. Tell me everything you knew about Overwatch and you live. Or you can join us and live. Declining both or once results in death.” 

You knew your options were limited but you figured you could get something out of this for yourself. You composed yourself, smiling as you looked over at her.  
“Tell you what, I’ll join you and Talon, I’ll be your slave. But only if you agree to go on a date with me.” 

There was silence as the Talon agents face flushed up, you never knew a hacker like her could blush like she was. Eventually, she grounded herself, getting her nerve back and walking over towards you. She leaned over, dragging her dark purple nails down your cheek, a chill running down your spine. 

“That’s all it’ll take? One small date and then you’ll be with us forever?” She asked, her nails digging a bit more into your cheek as she dragged them down. 

You responded with a firm nod, ignoring the pain in your face. Another chill ran down your spine as Sombra smirked, now dragging a single nail across your bottom lip. 

“Well my little love, welcome to Talon. You’ll have two days to pack. Tomorrow at 8 pm I’ll pick you up. “ 

Just as she finished the lights in the house went out, you felt your hands being freed from the ropes. Within seconds of being free, the lights turned back on again. 

“God I’m in love.” You whispered, tracing your lip where she had just been.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I don't have anyone to proof these so sorry for any errors.  
> honestly, I have no clue how to tag most of my works besides doing basic things. This isn't fluff??? I lied to you all???? I'm sorry


End file.
